A New Chance For Love
by Musette Fujiwara
Summary: Sequel to LTB. What will happen now that she run away from him? Will they ever be able to become a couple? What's this she is having fun without him? With some else? And he is jeaulous, will he react or let her go again... T&M, S&S and E&T implied
1. A New Love? On An Old One?

This story is dedicated to a friend of mine that no longer is with me. She passed away on September 22nd, she didn't know I was writing this for her. This project started in the middle of august, for her, but since she won't be able to read it, I want to share this with you.

Rach, you'll never be forgotten.

_**A new chance for love**_

_1-__ New Love? Or An Old One?_

A few days before Christmas Eve, in the Kinomoto household, a heated argument could be heard between two siblings.

But this argument wasn't a regular one, they weren't yelling, well at least _he_ wasn't; Touya Kinomoto was whining, while his sister was 'encouraging' him to like the twenty-four year old she was.

"Saaakkkuuuraaaa, do I have to?"

"Yes! You have feelings for her, and she's been missing for a good few days. Go check her apartment, I don't care if she _is_ with Tong; If you don't bring me any news of her, you'll _sleep _with Kero!" She hissed.

Touya took his jacket from his sister, and started to head towards Meilin's apartment.

When he arrived, he didn't see what he expected; her being in Tong's company, boxing her stuff, to move it to their house.

There _were_ boxes outside her apartment, an indication she was moving her stuff to her new apartment, where she would be living a married life…Touya shook his head. He'd long since grown used to the idea of Meilin being married.

He knocked at her door, but she merely opened, didn't say anything, and went back to packing her stuff. He got annoyed with her attitude, but he didn't say anything, knowing better than to annoy her when she was already stressed.

"You know you can always finish packing after the wedding, right?" He said, smirking, trying to disrupt the silence between them.

"There won't _be_ a wedding!" She said, unemotionally.

"_What_?" He asked, outraged with the news, even though, inside, he was exhilarated.

"You heard me!" And, for the first time, he noticed that all her things were in the right place, except her pictures with him, which were missing.

"I caught the bastard cheating on me, so the wedding is off, and I'm getting rid of his presence-" She didn't get to finish, because he hugged her, trying to avoid getting her worked up about everything; he knew she'd end up crying.

"He isn't _worth_ it!" He whispered in her ear.

"I'll leave you to your cleaning. See you at Sakura's party!" He kissed her on the cheek, and left her apartment. As he left, his face displayed the most radiant smile he'd ever had, making his eyes light up.

"She's free, I can't believe it." He smile grew slightly larger, until he realised what she'd said about Tong.

"Now I need to teach that idiot a lesson!"

He had warned him so many times not hurt her.

_Flashback_

"_If you hurt her, I'll break you!" He threatened the younger man._

"_Touya, you should've told her how you felt about her when you had time, now it's too late!" He smirked at how Touya flinched to what he'd said._

"_Maybe, but if you hurt her, I'll hurt you ten times more!"_

_End of Flashback_

**23****rd**** of December 9 am**

In Touya's room, the silence prevailed; his room was as messy as any guy's room, but his was full of books scattered around.

Touya was nothing but a bump in the bed, with a rhythmic breathing sound; but this was soon to be interrupted with the loud shrill of his phone.

_Ring Ring_

He grumbled under the comfy covers, he'd been having such a pleasant dream, where he killed Tong, slowly and painfully. His hand shot from under the cover, blindly fumbling for the phone, until he reached it, knocking a few things over in the process.

"Hello?" He said, in a rough voice; the voice of someone who'd just woken up.

"I'm just calling to inform you that the wedding is off!" Tong said, quickly, like pulling off a band aid.

"Say _what_?" Touya said, waking up, not expecting a call from him, at least not at 9 o'clock.

"The wedding is off and I'll be on the 2 o'clock plane to London if you want to do _something _to me!" And Tong hung up.

_It's time to kill him!_

**Airport**

Touya had been looking at Tong for a good ten minutes until he had it, he walked up to him and punched him square on the cheek.

"Hello, Touya!" Tong didn't look up.

"How _dare_ you even speak to me?" He growled, trying to control his wrath but failing miserably.

"Because I know I deserve it, and everything you have store for me!"

"Yeah you do. You piece of crap. You broke her, and now it's my turn to _break you_!"

"Do your worst!" Tong said, standing up and facing him  
"Because I'm sure it won't hurt as much as letting her go!" Touya was shocked by his confession.

_Bam_

But he still punched in square in the face. Tong's nose begun bleeding.

"Letting her go and _her_ catching you in bed with another woman are two different things!" He spat.

"You were right; I'm not worth of her time, no one is!" Tong said, cleaning his nose on his shirt sleeve.

"You're damn right I was - I warned you not to hurt her and what did you do?"

"I hurt her. C'mon Touya give me all you've got - I know I deserve t!" He waited for a few minutes, with his eyes closed for Touya's punch, his stance didn't show that he would deflect it. After awhile he decided to take a peek, and noticed that Touya was just looking at him, his hand was next to his body and his face calm.

"You aren't worth the effort, if you're so willing to be hit by me." Touya turned around, and began walking away.

"You know it was for the best!"

Touya didn't even glance back, and the next thing Tong knew, Touya's fist was connecting with his face; he could have sworn he felt his cheek bones break, before he fell to the floor, five feet away from where he had been standing only moments before.

"That felt good. Don't ever look for her again!" And Touya resumed his away out of the airport, leaving a manhandled, bruised and bleeding ex-friend behind.

_He's taken care of. I just need to buy her the perfect Christmas present._

**Christmas Eve **

He had been watching Meilin for a long time now, and when he saw her eyes begin to haze over, he knew she was remembering something about Tong, and it was time to put his plan into action.

He walked up to her and stood in front of her for a few moments, but she still didn't notice his presence, so he threw himself onto the couch, gently.

"_Aieee_!" She exclaimed, jumping into the air, he chuckled lightly, so she didn't notice he found it funny.

"Didn't know you were so easy to scare!"

"I was lost in memories, that's all!" She said, glaring up to him, his chocolate eyes clashing with her ruby ones, and her heart skipped a beat, which she blamed on him scaring her. Touya's heart was also beating fast, though he knew the real reason.

"Good or bad?" He asked, dismissing her glare.

"A mix between the two!"

"Thinking about the wedding?" He asked, upset with the little flash of pain and sorrow that appeared in her eyes, so quickly that he could've been imagining it.

"Shut up, Touya!" She said, standing up.

She started to walk away from him, now, and he knew he couldn't let her get away; across the room, Sakura met his gaze, and he immediately stood up; something about her emerald gaze reminded him of their mother, when she was mad.

Meilin slammed the door behind her, and he sighed.

He grabbed her coat and the bag he had brought in with him, and opened the door and got out, the first thing he took notice was the gush of cold. _"Damn Syaoran for always wanting the heat to be high!"_ – he grumbled to himself. Then he saw her sitting on the steps her arms rubbing against her bare arms trying to heat themselves. He knew she heard him coming out she said – "I want to be alone!"

"Alone or out of that room, with people looking your away every damn second, assuring you aren't depressing?" He said, in a rough voice.

"That, too. Please, Touya let me be!" She said, sitting down deeper on the steps, trying to protect herself from the cold it was.

"So that you can freeze to death? And then having my sister and cousin on my neck for not preventing you for doing something _that_ stupid? He isn't _worth_ it!"

"So I've heard you say, to him and to me!" She let out an exasperated breath  
"It never occurred to you that those words could have been the breaking point for us!"

"If that was the reason, then I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen!" He walked up to her, and dropped her coat on her shoulders.

"Save it. What is it that you want for me, since the moment I've known you, no one is worthy of me? Tell me, _is_ there anyone worthy of me, by your standards?" She felt a coat being dropped on her back, muttered a quiet _thank you_.

"So you don't catch a cold!" He said.

"But that isn't the answer to my question." She said, not looking at him.

He sat down beside her, and put a bag on her lap, even though she noticed it there she didn't made any motion to see what it was.

"Aren't you gonna open it?"

"Why not wait with the others for midnight?"

"Because it's already midnight, and I know you'll leave without saying goodbye to them."

She opened the bag, even though she didn't felt at ease with him knowing her so well; it scared her slightly. From inside the bag, she drew a long black velvet box; she opened it, and inside, there was a white gold chain with a ruby gem in the middle. She was speechless for a moment.

"I can't accept this!"

"Don't be silly. I bought it for you!"

"Fine, you put it on me." She drew her hair aside, and took off the other necklace she had been wearing. He put it around her neck, his fingers passing softly along her silky skin, that send a shivers down her spine.

"Thanks!"

"What necklace were you wearing?"

"An old one. One that's not gonna be on anymore." It was also a white gold chain but instead of a ruby, it had a locket, Tong had given it to her.

"So how do I look?"

He looked into her eyes, noticing a faint glow in her eyes, that was growing steadily. She was radiant.

"Beautiful."

"Thank you, for the gift!" She said, looking, for the first time since he'd followed her outside, directly to his eyes, she felt drawn into them, and, without them noticing, they were both leaning into each other, their eyes closed when they were only a inch a apart, and then their lips met in a sweet kiss.

During the kiss they both smiled, their arms locking around each other, it only lasted two seconds, as they realised what was going on, and broke apart, still in each other's arms, their hearts racing in sync.

"I have to go. See you on New Year!" She said, disentangling herself from his arms and, running into the night.

"Mei wait-" He tried saying, but it was too late she was already gone.  
"That didn't go according to the plans!" – He said to himself before returning to the party!

_To be continued_

**A.n: **And here it is the first chapter of the sequel to LTB. I hope you enjoyed it. I love writing. This chapter happens before and during the last chapter mostly in Toya's POV.

I hope you review… come o it won't cost a thing just press the little purple button… make my end of the year happy….

X

Musette-chan


	2. Halfway Home!

This story is dedicated to a friend of mine that no longer is with me. She passed away on September 22nd, she didn't know I was writing this for her. This project started in the middle of august, for her, but since she won't be able to read it, I want to share this with you.

Rach, you'll never be forgotten.

_**A new chance for love**_

_2-Halfway Home_

Meilin run as fast as she could through the cold winter night, tears running down her face and a radiant smile adorning her lips.

She run, and run, and run, not even when she was breathless or with her sore legs she kept on running trying to calm down her heart.

"_Is it too soon to move on?"_ – She asked herself – _"What am I thinking, this is Toya!" – _She stopped running to clear her head and think over her feelings – "_But I never felt this was before. This feeling is so fresh and his spreading like energy through my body, I feel happy like I never felt before but it's Toya Sakura's brother!_" – She though to herself – _"When I first met him I had a crush on but I grew out of it…. Now with this kiss--- Ahhh" – _suddenly she remembered something – _"Could he have been right?"_

_Flashback_

"_Do we really have to go?" – Tong whined tugging on his tie._

"_Yes!" – Meilin answered for the enth time that night, putting on her white gold chain she got from Tong a months before – "How do I look?"_

"_Perfect. That dress suits you!" – She was wearing a silk black dress that reached her knees had a v-neck, not to deep, her shoulders were bare and her hair loose.- "But he doesn't like me."_

"_Coop with it. He is my best friend brother."_

"_And your secret crush!" – He said, she slightly blushed, not with what he said, but with what he was implying._

"_Don't be stupid."_

"_Am not, it's true you are-" He tried to reason with her_

"_Fine you don't want to go, don't go. __I'll get Touya to give me a ride afterwards."_

"_Fine by me. He will be thrilled!" – He said annoyed she would consider taking a ride with Toya._

"_Then I might invite him up and since he is __**'my secret crush**__' has you put it, I might as well have a shot with hi-" She grinned when he stopped her._

"_Oh no you don't…... I'm going, I'm going. But I still say that-"_

"_Yeah I already know he hated you and loves me…"_

_End of Flashback_

"_Could he have been telling the truth?" – _She asked herself

She walked all the way home trying to figure out what she was going to do.

In her hand she had still clutched inside the locked with the chain.

She got up to her room and opened her jewel box the same one she had received from him on Christmas, she held the chain with the locket in front of her eyes and for one last time she opened it inside it was a picture of both them sharing a kiss and had an inscription inside it said _"Nothing could tear us apart T."_.

"_I guess you did!" - _A small tear slide down her face, when she closed the locket and put it inside the box, under all her other jewellery. She closed the top of the box.

And cleaned her face of that tear.

The last one to be drop for him.

**New Year's Eve**

It was eleven o'clock when he entered the party, even thought Tomoyo's house was packed full he saw her as soon as he passed through the double doors to the living room.

She was wearing a v-neck silk red dress that reached just above her knees with the necklace he had given her for Christmas that made him smile slightly, especially since she was unconsciously playing with the gem.

He then move past a few people and got a better look of her and then he noticed she was talking to someone and smiling he thought it was Tomoyo or Sakura but then he saw better and that she was talking to five guys he had never seen before.

His anger begun to boil inside of him, he couldn't have lost already, she wouldn't do this again, he wouldn't let her be fooled again, but before he could get to her someone begun talking to him

"Is good to see her happy today without getting married!"

"Yeah!" – He grunted.

"She is having fun. I'm glad. I introduce them to her!" – The person had a very distinguish smile on her face that didn't show what was really happening inside her head.

"You did?" – His anger was going to be release on someone else.

"Of course Toya she was so upset on the first two hours and besides she needs a new man in her life!"

"What if she already had one?"

"What Tong? He is a stinking rat!"

"No!" – He said outraged – "Someone new!"

"That is what I'm trying to do giving her someone new!" – He kicked himself mentally after that. This woman was too clever for her own good.

"I didn't mean them; they would be just like him!"

"No they won't. But if that someone new you were referring to had come on time, I wouldn't have to introduce her to them. Now would I?" – She asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"What do you…?"

"Like I told you before, she was sitting on a corner all by herself. I can't have someone not enjoying herself in a party can I?"

"N-"

"Please Toya don't make a scene!" – she said walking away.

"Why would I make a scene?"

Tomoyo walked up to Sakura and the two begun looking to see what Toya would do.

"So what do you think he will do?" – asked Sakura

"I don't know… but you should after all he is your brother!"

"Well when he saw her I thought he would go to her. Now I'm not so sure!" – She said - "And when you went talk to him I could have sworn he wanted to kill every guy around her!"

"Still that doesn't answer our question."

"I'm going to look after Syaoran so that I don't look so obvious…"

"I'll look after Eriol too…"

They left looking for their loved ones but still kept glancing towards Meilin and Toya but to their dismay Toya stayed rooted to the floor only staring at her, truth to be told he didn't know what to do so he was just watching her, each smile she gave he thought it was for him.

**With Meilin**

Meilin was tired of being polite to those guys, after the entire only thing they knew to talk about was about them and how good they were and did they achieve so far. That reminded her of Tong. She shook her head to clear that horrible person from her mind.

Even though she decided she was better of without him there was still a nagging feeling inside her heart, a tug at the remembrance what today should meant in her life.

The phone call she received from Rachel that afternoon wishing her a happy new year, and hoping that no matter how things had turned out to be they could still be friends, Meilin even though still doesn't know what got into her to ask her about her brother. Rachel said that he was cooping with everything by drawing himself in work; Rachel told her that she would look after her brother. And then they hung up.

She still didn't know what got into her to ask about him but she was relieved that he had someone to look after him, she knew as long as Rachel was there he would be okay. And that was enough to make her forget about him permanently.

She looked around scanning the room, but he still hadn't arrived.

"Excuse me!" – She said interrupted one of them talking about his trophies – "I need to go and freshen up!"

She excused herself from them since it was close to midnight and she didn't want to spend the final moments of 2007 in their company.

Without anyone seeing her she escape through the balcony door, even if it was cold outside she didn't felt it, she was warm inside she had discovered a new feeling during Christmas's and wanted to reveal it though she didn't know how.

**With Sakura and Syaoran**

Sakura was dancing with Syaoran when she noticed Meilin getting out and then her brother following her close behind.

"Let's go watch!" – She whispered in his ear.

"No… I don't want to spend my last moments of the year seeing your brother and my cousin. I'd rather spend them with you and you alone…"

"That is so sweet!"

"Come with me." – He whispered, pecking her. He grabbed her hand, and intertwined their fingers together and led her out of the room and somewhere inside Tomoyo's mansion.

**With Tomoyo and Eriol**

They were both sited on the couch with a perfect view of the four of them. Tomoyo's was taking turns with her talk with Eriol and filming the other four.

She nudged Eriol of the couch when she saw Meilin and Toya leaving the room. He chuckle to her demeanour of wanting to follow them.

"Alright I'm up… let's follow them…"

"Have I told you today I loved you?"

"Yeah since you saw me this morning… But not in the last half and hour!" – He smiled mischievously.

"I love you!" – She quickly pecked him on the lips.

They began walking towards the balcony when Eriol saw Sakura and Syaoran exiting the room.

"Tomoyo…"

"Yes…"

"Syaoran and Sakura are leaving!"

"What? Where?" – She asked looking frankly around.

"The other side."

"Oh no…" – she said filming to one side to the other. – "What am I going to do?" – She asked almost in tears she had lost a perfect end of year footage. – "I know Eriol you grab that camera and follow them and I…." – she got interrupted when Eriol took from her hand her camera and shut it down – "Eriol I'm missing…"

"Let them enjoy this by themselves… After all I want to be with you!" – He said and took her way not leaving any space for her to argue about.

**With Meilin and Toya**

"I thought I had to take you away from those guys!" – He said.

"Good night to you too. What are you doing here? I mean arriving this late is even uncommon to you!"

"I arrived an hour ago!" – He said matter fatly.

"You did? So I guess lil ol' me didn't deserve know you were already here until it was 2 minutes to midnight!" – She said snapping at him after checking her watch – "Why are you here?"

"To tell you something I should've told you long time ago!"

"And that is?" – She drawled.

"That you can't mingle with that type of guys nor can you date any type of guys!" – If he wanted to dazzle her with that he didn't, he only managed to get her angry at him.

"And why is that. Care to tell me _Toya Kinomoto_!" – She sharply said to him, he gulped, and scolded himself for the stupid approach to that subject.

Unknown to them it missed 30 seconds to the start of the New Year.

He was fidgeting inside and outside in what to say what he wanted without getting her mad at him.

"_To hell with it!"_ – He thought. No longer would he measures his words he would be like he always is, it didn't matter the chance of losing.

"Because you're mine, that's why. I won't let another jerk lay their fingers on you!" – What he said made her lost her words.

_**10**_

"Say what?" – She said blinking her eyes, if she had not seen his lips move she thought she had been daydreaming.

_**9**_

"I love you!" – He said holding her waist.

_**8**_

"Let me love you, let me be the one you get old with!"

_**7**_

She looked at him not knowing what to say.

_**6**_

He was beginning to panic because she didn't make a single move; she only stared at his eyes.

_**5**_

And then there was a change in her face, she relaxed, her eyes no longer squinted. And they were sparkling like to ruby gems.

_**4**_

Her smile widened, and he found himself smiling at her, even though he was a nervous wreck. How could this girl do this to him, make all his worries go away?

_**3**_

"Silly!" – She said to him – "That was…"

_**2**_

She stood on her toes, hands on his shoulders...

_**1**_

… And they shared their first really kiss, it started with a peck but soon got deeper, like they let their feelings control the intensity of the kiss. It seemed like they wanted to show what they felt for each other in that single kiss.

That kiss hold so much emotion and feelings that it was mystery how they didn't burst sooner, how had they manage to live like that….

They were assuring each other about what they felt and what they want for each other.

They were so lost in each other arms that they missed the _Happy New Year _cheers, nor the flashes from the fireworks; it was like in that moment, on the last second of 2007 and the first ones of 2008 there was only the two of them in the world, like time had stop for both of them and nothing else mattered.

When they finally separated due to lack of hair, they still held to each other, and looked at the dark blues sky that was now coloured by ruby and emerald colours. Meilin had her back to Toya and they were looking up towards the sky watching that marvellous show of lights.

"Give this year a new chance for love with me! Let's-" He whispered in her ear, and sent pleasurable shivers down her spine.

"Okay!" – She turned in his arms so she was looking directly at him – "Let's!" – And she kissed him once again.

**The end**

**A/n: **So here you go dear readers my ending to my New Year special…

I hate mention this, but this story was for one of the characters that I wrote about Rachel, she was a very special person to me that will always be remembered by those who she changed their lives by only meeting her, she did mine.

And this is just away to thank for the chance of meting her.

And to all of those who knew her… this is also for you guys…

And To my friends…, even though they all think I'm crazy…

I love you guys…

X

Musette-chan

P.s: please review


End file.
